vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Lalonde
|-|Normal= |-|Grimdark= |-|God Tier= Summary Rose Lalonde is one of the main characters in Homestuck. She is a friend of John Egbert. She was originally named Flighty Broad by Kanaya Maryam, but that name was rejected and the name Rose was chosen. She uses the chumhandle tentacleTherapist when chatting on Pesterchum. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A '''to '''6-C | 2-A | 2-A Name: Rose Lalonde, the Seer of Light, tentacleTherapist (screen name), Flighty Broad (initial joke title), the Grimdark Girl Origin: Homestuck Gender: Female Age: 13 at the beginning of the story, 16 currently Classification: Human, Sburb player | Vessel for a portion of the Dark Gods' power | God of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Acausality (Type 1), Dimensional Storage, Weapon Mastery, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Telepathy, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation with a Ball of Yarn, Magnetism Manipulation with Magnetic Wodka, Summoning, Energy Projection, Flight with Magic, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Clairvoyance with Crystal Ball, Information Manipulation/Data Manipulation, Sealing, X-Ray vision | All previous powers to a greater extent minus summoning, Weather Manipulation, Creation, Flight, Immense amounts of dark magical power, Resistance to Precognition | Same as before minus the Grimdark abilities, Flight, Teleportation, Precognition, Light Manipulation and Probability Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8) can teleport objects, Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level to Island level (Capable of effortlessly taking down low and mid level monsters even easier than her friends could) | Multiverse level+ (Far superior to God-tier John, and was able to actually engage in combat with a fully prototyped Jack Noir, albeit for only a couple of seconds. Should be on par with God-Tier Dave, who took hits from Alpha Jack Noir) | Multiverse level+ (Managed to fight against The Condesce when teamed up with John, Roxy, and Jane, Should be comparable to God-Tier Dirk and Dave) Speed: Supersonic+ (Killed an attacking ogre before it could even touch her. Comparable to other characters on her level) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Bec Noir) | Immeasurable (Went from the core of the Green Sun to its surface, kept up the Condesce) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain level to Island level (Casually one-shotted an ogre with only a pair of sewing needles) | Multiversal+ (The force of her merely beginning to clash with Jack blew up the tower they were standing on and distorted reality around the planetoid) | Multiversal+ Durability: Large Mountain level to Island level (Withstood beatings from a large assortment of powerful enemies) | Multiverse level+ (Able to actually engage in combat with a fully prototyped Jack Noir, even managing to survive a few attacks from him, Should be comparable to God-Tier Dave) | Multiverse level+ (Survived coming out of the core of the Green Sun, a star with the mass of two Genesis Frogs combined, took multiple bloodlusted hits from the Condesce) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters with needles, Much higher with spells, Multiversal+ with explosions | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Standard Equipment: The Thorns of Oglogoth, Stylish pink scarf/waistband, Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious, Laptop, Magic Cue Ball, Wide variety of books Intelligence: Genius on many levels, but can often be a bit full of herself Weaknesses: Usually keeps her more intense emotions pent up, but can easily let them get the better of her, Prone to hysteric fits when highly agitated, Drinks when worried, Light players are easier to track with supernatural tracking abilities Key: Base Rose | Grimdark Rose | God Tier Rose Gallery rose w.gif|Rose shows off her lesser seen silly side. rose outfit.png|Rose's outfit after entering the medium. rose vs jack.gif|Grimdark Rose attacks Jack, enraged by John's death. rose dream.gif|Rose's dream self. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Needle Users Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Video Game Characters